


Lucas and Rose

by Risingdawn66



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Blood and Gore, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Mild Gore, Other, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risingdawn66/pseuds/Risingdawn66
Summary: These are two of my Creepypasta Oc's it's just their stories though if you want to look at their bio go to My Creepypasta Oc's.





	1. Lucas's point of view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Lucas's point of view in this situation.

"Hey my name's Lucas and yeah I'm a cannibal" I say sighing as I stretch not really wanting to be here or do this.

"I didn't start the cannibalistic urge till I was about 6. It was a strange day that's for sure." I hum lightly debating if i want to tell you how I became a cannibal.

"Okay fine I'll tell you the story if it will get you to stop bugging me." I say reluctantly sighing to myself.

"It started well like I said when I was 6" I say remembering my past.

"...Oh and yeah I have a sister… Well had I don't know if she's still alive or not" I say frowning.

:Flashback:

It was a bright day out as Lucas was playing with his little sister Rose. Lucas smiles laughing softly as he chased Rose around. His sweet little sister around 4 at the time was having so much fun playing with her brother, but it was all about to go dark. Out of nowhere Lucas groaned falling to his knees holding his stomach as if in pain Rose became worried and went to him.

"Lucas big brother are you okay?" She asks and innocent shine in her eyes as he shook his head.

"No I feel weird all of a sudden" Lucas replied as his stomach grumbled Rose upon hearing it giggled.

"Silly brother it sounds like you're hungry" She says sweetly as Lucas nods being hungry, but not for anything normal.

"Ye-yeah that's it I'm hungry Rose mi-mind helping me up so we can go inside and g-get something to eat?" He says to his unsuspecting sister with a smile that was off. Rose however didn't catch the strange way her brother was acting though and smiled.

"Of course Lucas" She says having a happy smile and walked to him. Poor Rose was unaware of what her brother was about to do to her as she reached her hand out to help Lucas up. In that moment Lucas's mind went black as he lunged at Rose biting her arm with unnaturally sharp teeth Rose letting out a blood curdling scream.

"AHH Lu-Lucas! Let my arm go! Let it go!" She screamed loudly soon their parents running outside and gasping when they see the two. They ran over the father grabbing Lucas as his mother pried his mouth open and off Rose's arm. The whole time the parents were removing Lucas from his sister's arm he was snarling like an animal.

"Hungry… Must eat…" He says quietly his eyes dull. The children's parents immediately got them in the car. Rose was set in the passenger seat and Lucas was put in the back being held firmly by his father Lucas having blood running down his chin from his sister's arm. Their mother soon rushed Rose to the hospital where she was brought to the emergency room needing stitches. While Rose was in the emergency room her parents brought Lucas to a mental hospital as they bound his arms behind his back, and sat him in a chair.

"Alright son why did you bite your sister?" The doctor asks shining a flashlight in Lucas's eyes noticing their dull.

"Hungry… Needed to eat" He says quietly his voice hoarse while he licked the remaining blood from his lips.

"Her blood, It's so… Sweet. Just like her" He says after as the doctor wrote things down and opened lucas's mouth seeing his sharp teeth.

"That really isn't a good reason to do that son. You have your parents very worried" He says as Lucas had no response his mind at blank. The doctor waved his hand in front of Lucas who followed the hand with his eyes. Lucas soon lunged to bite the doctor who quickly moved out of his path. Lucas was soon restrained by the guards in the room.

"Eat I need to eat!" He yells as the doctor wrote more things down having the guards keep Lucas restrained as he left the room going to Lucas's parents.

"It's best if he's admitted here" The doctor said to Lucas's parents calmly as they nod quietly.

"Alright doctor if it's best for Lucas then we agree" Lucas's mother says softly the doctor nodding as he handed them the papers which they reluctantly filled out. His mother was in tears as Lucas was brought in having been put in a straight jacket a rag in his mouth to prevent him from biting. Lucas growled deeply and loudly as he struggled in the jacket being approached by his parents who hugged him slightly told him that they loved him very much and this is for his own good. His mother was sobbing as his father rubbed her back watching as Lucas was taken out and brought to a room being put in there the door closed and locked.

"He will be taken care of very well I can assure you" The doctor told Lucas's parents who nod and leave back to the hospital where Rose was waiting quietly. She smiled big when seeing her parents, but that smile faded when she didn't see Lucas with them.

"Mommy, daddy where's Lucas?" She asks as her mother went to her and crouched being at her level now.

"Lucas has to stay at a special place for a while till he gets better okay Rose and we don't know how long that will be" She says as Rose frowns and nods quietly.

"Okay" She says softly getting up from her seat. Her father gently scooped her up bringing her and her mother to the car. Setting Rose in the back her mother and father got in soon driving home in silence. Years passed as Rose wasn't as cheery as she used to be. She started to become lonesome having started to stay in her room more. Exactly 8 years passed when Rose's mother got a call.

"Hello are you the mother of Lucas?" The voice sounded clearly through the phone his mother got excited.

"Yes this is Lucas's mother" She says smiling happily hoping to be able to bring her son home.

"Good news then Lucas has been doing much better now and you shall be able to bring him home today" The voice says as Lucas's mother almost screamed in joy. She hung up after saying thank you and goodbye soon getting Rose who was reluctant to leave her room, and her father as they drove to the mental hospital. Rose looked at the sign quietly as she frowns.

"So this is where Lucas has been" She says quietly to herself as the three went in seeing Lucas. Lucas smiles big seeing his parents and Rose as he happily ran to them being hugged.

"Mom, dad I missed you so much! Rose you've grown so much" He says getting tears in his eyes as he saw her. Lucas was now 14 as Rose is 12. Rose however looked away from Lucas who frowned from that.

"Hey Rose it's me Lucas don't you miss me?" He asks as she shook her head Lucas's heart breaking as he has tears in his eyes.

"Rose I'm sorry" He says as the tears kept welling in his eyes as soon Rose shouted.

"If you were sorry you wouldn't have bitten me or apologized for it back then!" She shouts as Lucas backed up the tears soon rolling down his cheeks as he nods quietly. Their parents felt bad, but brought them home Lucas and Rose being silent on the way there. It was a sunny day just like when it happened as Lucas smiles being hopeful.

"Hey Rose want to play?" He asks gently grabbing her hand as she flinched yanking it away.

"No! And don't touch me!" She yells as Lucas frowns feeling heartbroken now as he watched her run inside where she went to her room. Their parents went inside quietly as Lucas stayed outside going to the swing tears rolling down his eyes as he sat down. Lucas soon started to sob into his hands as he trembled.

"I'm sorry Rose, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. Now you don't even want to be near me" He says as he cried. Lucas looked to his home as he cried shaking and stood up as he walked inside and went up to his room. Lucas has tears rolling down his cheeks as he opened the door to his room the walls being bare as there wasn't much in there anymore besides his dresser, TV, some old toys, and a new bed. He quietly walked in closing the door his body shaking as he walked to his dresser opening it to find new clothes. He walked to his toy box gently taking out his old toys as he smiled more tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I've ruined my whole life, hehehe they just couldn't get rid of my toys" He says to himself as he looked at them all and started to laugh falling to his knees as he laughed loudly while still crying. Lucas's parents soon run in being worried.

"Lucas are you okay!" His mother says opening the door looking at her son who was having a mental breakdown laughing and sobbing. He was laying on his side curled up and holding his stomach as he couldn't stop his mother frowning. She walked over to him and helped Lucas into bed as he curled up sobbing.

"I'm sorry I'm just a failure and horrible son mom" He says as his mother kissed his forehead.

"You're not horrible or a failure Lucas things happen" She says softly as he nods and fell asleep. Later it was dinner time Lucas went to his door as he went to open it he heard Rose walking by and going downstairs he felt his chest clench. Lucas's hand started shaking as tears well in his eyes not wanting to be a nuisance to his sister since he ruined her life enough already. Lucas tried to open his door, but broke down sobbing and shaking being scared not wanting to be judged by his sister. Lucas soon heard his mother walking upstairs as he calmed down.

"Lucas you coming down for dinner?" She asks sweetly as Lucas's stomach grumbled, but he didn't want to.

"No mom I'm not hungry" He says softly as he got up hearing his mother sigh.

"Alright well just come down if you get hungry" She says walking downstairs as Lucas shakes his head.

"Sorry mom but I won't be coming downstairs tonight" He says softly grabbing a backpack as he looked around the room and got into his dresser putting a bunch of clothes in his bag. He soon went to his closet and found his favorite blue sweater. He gently pulled it out and slipped it on over his red t-shirt it still fitting perfectly as he smiles, but it faded. Lucas walked to his dresser again and opened the bottom drawer as he pulled a black wooden box out from under a blanket and opened it. The box was full of money as he smiles.

"Good they never found it" He says quietly closing the box and put it in his backpack. Lucas soon opened his window grabbing a flashlight putting it in his pocket as he sighs. Lucas walked to the open window and made his way to the ground being on the second floor of the house. He landed on the ground looking back at his home quietly.

"Sorry mom sorry dad…. Sorry Rose" He says frowning and ran off into the forest. Later his mother was worried so she went upstairs opening his bedroom door.

"Lucas you haven't come down yet come get something.. to... eat…" She frowns tears in her eyes seeing the room empty and the window open. She soon sobbed loudly as the father and Rose ran upstairs.

"Hey what's wrong!" The father says running over frowning when he saw Lucas's empty room as Rose frowns quietly.

"So he ran away" She says walking to her room seeming to not be phased by this and seemed to not care. Lucas ran through the forest quietly his stomach grumbling as he groans frowning.

"No not again I-I'm not hungry!" He says to himself as he slowly lost consciousness and blacked out. Lucas looked around his teeth sharp as he sniffed the air smirking. Lucas soon found a lost person as he laughs grabbing their wrist.

"Why hello there what's someone like you being out so late in the forest hmm?" He asks as the person soon started to panic as Lucas held them firmly.

"Oh come on calm down" He says smirking as he bit the person's neck and ripped the flesh watching as his victim fell to the ground. Lucas soon started to eat tearing at the person's flesh and finished up after a while. Lucas licks the blood off his lips and looked around frowning when he heard music then singing.

"All around the dark carnival, Laughing Jack chased a child. The little one thought they were safe… POP! Jack went wild" Lucas was very confused as he listened to a male singing something strange in the tune of… Pop goes the weasel? Lucas wondered who the person was and why they were singing to the tune of such a childish song. Lucas frowns soon hearing the next set of lyrics though.

"He stuffed their face with many treats, he thought they were just dandy, but then they found out that it was poisoned candy" Lucas frowns even more as he broke into a cold sweat Laughing Jack? He thought about who that person is never having heard of him before he assumed this was just a prank as he continued to listen.

"His work was done for that day he had claimed a brand new prize, he cackled then so evilly, he loved their demise." Lucas was now worried and confused. This was very weird as he thought whoever that was had finished singing till it continued.

"'Round and 'round the cobbler's bench the monkey chased the weasel. The monkey thought t'was all in fun. POP! Goes the weasel." Lucas tilts his head. First it was a messed up version of the song now this? He couldn't help but stay still listening closely, but was soon terrified as he heard the next set of lyrics.

"Laughing Jack has a knife, Laughing Jack has a gun, Laughing Jack is a murderous, POP! Goes the weasel." Lucas started to tremble wondering if the person singing was actually this Laughing Jack. Knowing that the person being sung about was a murder had sent chills down his spine yet he couldn't muster the will to run. So he continued to listen.

"A half a pound of tupenny rice, the monkey chased the weasel. The monkey thought t'was all in fun. POP! Goes the weasel." Lucas kept trembling. Whoever this person was they were very creepy going from lyrics so dark to some of the lyrics from the original song it was terrifying to wait what lyrics came next.

"Laughing Jack knows where you live, Laughing Jack's a stalker, Laughing Jack will kill your child, POP! Goes the weasel" Lucas was concerned hearing these lyrics making him wonder if he was the next child to be killed.

"Up and down the London road, the monkey chased the weasel. The monkey thought t'was all in fun. POP! Goes the weasel." The voice was scaring Lucas as he trembles where he stood his mind was spinning as he was soon having trouble seeing. This was just too much as he was starting to become overwhelmed.

"Laughing Jack's your child's best friend, Laughing Jack is funny, Laughing Jack will kill everyone, POP! Goes the weasel." Lucas's vision continued to blur as the music went around and around in his head giving Lucas a headache making it so he didn't even realise the singing stopped. Lucas having his vision blurred soon stared at a figure that approached him with a big smirk as he tried to back away.

"Hello Lucas why'd you run away from home?" The voice asked laughing loudly when Lucas collapsed being out cold. Lucas was confused when he woke up on a couch, and bolted up looking around seeing the figure from earlier.

"Hey kiddo glad to see you woke up" The male says laughing as Lucas trembled recognizing the voice his skin losing color making Laughing Jack laugh even more.

"Oh Lucas why the look it's like you've seen a ghost" He says smirking.

"Sta-stay away from me!" Lucas shouts as Laughing Jack chuckles and sat the boy down.

"Relax you're safe here" He says smiling as he calmed Lucas.

"What do you mean here?" He asks looking around as he saw others staring at him quietly as he stared back.

"Why the slender mansion of course" Laughing Jack says gleefully as Lucas nods. He got to know everyone including Slenderman and has lived there ever since.

:End Flashback:

"You see that's my story happy now?" I ask crossing my arms Laughing Jack patting my back.

"Oh come one Lucas don't be so sour" He says smiling as I roll my eyes.

"You know I don't like sharing my past Lj" I say sighing.

"So yeah I've been living here for three years I'm 17 now, and I haven't seen my sister since." I say softly as I frown Laughing Jack rubbing my back.

"You will be soon enough" He says as I look at him which he was smirking so I nod quietly.

"Well I guess you'll get my sisters side of the story once she gets here so leave me be now" I say walking off.


	2. Rose's point of view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Rose's point of view in this situation.

"Hello there" I say smiling happily as I giggle.

"Huh you want to hear my side of the story?" I ask tilting my head feigning confusion.

"What story are you talking about?" I ask smiling as I frown seeing Lucas my eyes go dull as I growl.

"Why are you here huh? Gonna bite me again" I say in a rude voice. Lucas rolls his eyes as he looked at me.

"They want to hear your side of the story Rose you already know which one so stop being dumb I've already told my half their not going to stop bugging you until they know your side" He says as I growl and roll my eyes.

"Fine! If it will get you all to leave me alone!" I say really annoyed now.

:Flashback:

It was a bright day out as Rose was playing with her big brother Lucas. Rose smiles laughing softly as she was chased around by Lucas. Her loving big brother around 6 at the time was having so much fun playing with his little sister, but it was all about to go dark. Out of nowhere Rose heard Lucas groan and saw him falling to his knees holding his stomach as if in pain. So she became worried and went to him.

"Lucas big brother are you okay?" She asks and innocent shine in her eyes as he shook his head.

"No I feel weird all of a sudden" Lucas replied as his stomach grumbled Rose upon hearing it giggled.

"Silly brother it sounds like you're hungry" She says sweetly as Lucas nods being hungry, but not for anything normal. As Rose was unaware of his weird hunger.

"Ye-yeah that's it I'm hungry Rose mi-mind helping me up so we can go inside and g-get something to eat?" He says to Rose as she was not suspecting of her brother's smile that seemed to be off. Rose however didn't catch the strange way her brother was acting though and smiled.

"Of course Lucas" She says having a happy smile and walked to him. Poor sweet innocent Rose however was unaware of what her brother was about to do to her. She reached her hand out to help Lucas up. In that moment Rose's eyes widen in fear as she was too slow. Lucas lunged at Rose biting her arm with unnaturally sharp teeth as she let out a blood curdling scream.

"AHH Lu-Lucas! Let my arm go! Let it go!" She screamed loudly soon their parents running outside and gasping when they see the two. They ran over the father grabbing Lucas as his mother pried his mouth open and off Rose's arm. The whole time the parents were removing Lucas from his sister's arm he was snarling like an animal. Rose who was now terrified was sobbing loudly her arm bleeding badly.

"Hungry… Must eat…" He says quietly his eyes dull. Rose upon seeing the dullness in Lucas's eyes knew that was no longer her brother. The children's parents immediately got them in the car. Rose was set in the passenger seat and Lucas was put in the back being held firmly by his father Lucas having blood running down his chin from his sister's arm. Their mother soon rushed Rose to the hospital where she was brought to the emergency room needing stitches.

"Where am I? Where is this?" She asks looking around and seeing all the medical materials being scared.

"It's alright sweetheart this is a place that's gonna help you to be better" A doctor tells her softly, but Rose soon noticed the missing presence of her parents and went into a panic.

"Mommy, daddy where are you I'm scared!" She shouts as the doctors hush her rubbing her cheek. She struggled in the chair making her arm bleed worse. They carefully held her down putting a mask on her and gave her sleeping gas.

"Hush now Rose go to sleep sweetheart everything will be alright" The doctor says softly as Rose slowly lost consciousness. Soon enough the world around her went black as the doctors got to work and stitched her up. A few hours pass when her parents came to pick Rose up. Rose soon noticed Lucas wasn't with her parents and was wondering why.

"Mommy, daddy where's Lucas?" She asks as her mother went to her and crouched being at her level now.

"Lucas has to stay at a special place for a while till he gets better okay Rose and we don't know how long that will be" She says as Rose frowns and nods quietly.

"Okay" She says softly getting up from her seat. Her father gently scooped her up bringing her and her mother to the car. Setting Rose in the back her mother and father got in soon driving home in silence. Years passed as Rose wasn't as cheery as she used to be. She started to become lonesome having started to stay in her room more. Exactly 8 years passed when Rose's mother got a call. Rose was up in her room till her mother brought her down and got her in the car along with her father. Rose watched as her mother pulled into the driveway of a mental hospital and she sighed she looked at the sign quietly and frowns.

"So this is where Lucas has been" She says quietly to herself as the three went in seeing Lucas. Rose watched Lucas smile big when he saw his family as he happily ran to them being hugged.

"Mom, dad I missed you so much! Rose you've grown so much" Rose heard him say as Lucas got tears in his eyes when he saw her. Rose is now 12 while Lucas is 14. She however looked away from Lucas who frowned from that.

"Hey Rose it's me Lucas don't you miss me?" He asks as she shook her head Lucas's heart breaking as he has tears in his eyes.

"Rose I'm sorry" He says as the tears kept welling in his eyes as soon Rose shouted.

"If you were sorry you wouldn't have bitten me or apologized for it back then!" She shouts as Lucas backed up the tears soon rolling down his cheeks as he nods quietly. Their parents felt bad, but brought them home Lucas and Rose being silent on the way there. It was a sunny day just like when it happened as Lucas smiles being hopeful.

"Hey Rose want to play?" He asks gently grabbing her hand as she flinched yanking it away.

"No! And don't touch me!" She yells as Lucas frowns feeling heartbroken now as he watched her run inside where she went to her room. More time passed as it was soon dinner. Rose going downstairs quietly as she sat at the table and ate noticing Lucas wasn't there. She watched her mother go upstairs after a while hearing her mom sob she went up with her father.

"Hey what's wrong!" The father says running over frowning when he saw Lucas's empty room as Rose frowns quietly.

"So he ran away" She says walking to her room seeming to not be phased by this and seemed to not care. Her mother and father were very upset that Lucas ran away as they called the police but no luck. Rose however really didn't care about Lucas running away though. A lot of time passed as Rose was found in the bathroom stitching the sides of her mouth with black thread. She stitched two small stars on each side of her mouth on the part that was sewn as she smiles big. Her parents rushed to her being worried.

"Rose oh my god what are you doing stop!" Her mother shouts as Rose giggles and laughs walking past her parents and to her room humming. She soon changed into a lavender dress with some random stitches on it. She had made the dress and buttoned up the star buttons she added and got black tights on along with her dress shoes.

"I'm not Rose anymore call me Nightstar" She says smiling big her parents worried as she returned to the bathroom and put some decoration type things in her hair. She hums smiling happily while she did. Three years passed from when she adopted the identity of Nightstar. When she turned 15 she left the house humming softly. Her parents worrying for her as she left on her way. She heard soft laughing as she smiles and hums hearing a music box.

"Come out come out Laughing Jack" She says knowing he's there. Soon enough Laughing Jack came from the shadows smiling at her.

"Hello miss Nightstar" He says smiling as she giggled.

"So you're gonna take me to that place now right?" She asks as he nods taking her hand. Laughing Jack guided Nightstar to the mansion as she smiles humming. The two went in as Nightstar growls seeing Lucas who was shocked but smiles.

"Guess you were right I would see her soon enough" He says as she rolls her eyes. Nightstar has lived at the slender mansion ever since despite it only being recent that she got there.

:End Flashback:

"Happy now?" I ask grumbling my arms crossed as I growl and Lucas rolls his eyes.

"Quit it with the attitude Rose" He says annoyed as I growl more.

"It's Nightstar!" I say as Lucas rolls his eyes.

"Whatever" He says as Laughing Jack came over and patted both our backs.

"Oh stop arguing you two you got both sides of the story out so there" He says as l roll my eyes. Both me and Lucas walk off in separate directions.


End file.
